Mother's day
by Traveling Buddha
Summary: A memory of mother's days from the past and present. Told from Mac's POV. Of course I don't own them, all property of someone else. I just like to play. Have fun reading, and happy belated mother's day.


It's an hour before the kids and Harm are going to be up, so I've decided to take some of this quiet time for myself. Now don't get me wrong I love my family, but with all six of us going about in different areas can make this place a little noisy at times. With a cup of my favorite coffee in hand I sit in my favorite chair, looking through one of our many photo albums. The current one containing pictures from our latest vacation.

It was a wonderful trip to Venice. Harm actually found a gondolier to take us some interesting ways one night. It seemed like we had the entire city to ourselves. However the best part had to be watching the sunsets. There was this one particular place that we went to, and when you stood there it was like all the world was in front of you glowing in glorious colors. As much as I loved Venice, it was hard to be away from my children. I still question how my mother could have left me, and not had her heart strings pulled.

It's mother's day today. I'm grateful everyday for my children, but on this day especially I'm just a little more grateful. I never thought I would have children, as much as I wanted them I truly believed someone in the universe had decided I shouldn't have them. I guess though they were just waiting for my right man to come along.

My first mother's day was an interesting celebration. I remember Harm was ecstatic at the fact that he could bring together his Mother, Grandmother, and wife together to celebrate Mother's day. Though I think some of his excitement had to do with the fact that in a month he would have his first Father's Day. Harm and his step father Frank had planned this big outing among the three of us; consisting of a trip to the Carmon's Day Spa, and then finally a long lunch at this tiny little bistro in Alexandria. All the while they were left home with Kayla. I must admit I was a little surprised that when we got home the house was still standing.

By my third Mother's day celebration was a little smaller, as I was nearly due with Ryan, our second child. Harm had started the day with breakfast in bed, the food delivered by Harm and my flower delivered by my "I'm a big girl" two year old daughter. We spent nearly 2 hours in bed eating breakfast and just spending time with one another. Later that evening after all my presents had been put together I was presented them. From my little girl I got a beautifully painted picture, made by all her 10 fingers, and I still suspect a toe. Harm's gift was something I had not expected. He had given me our first scrapbook. It began with a few pictures from when we were dating, our wedding, and our children. I even noticed there were blank pages to which more could be added on. He later admitted that he had done the work himself. Oddly enough he found in relaxing.

Over the next few years my mother's day celebrations were pretty typical. With two kids big plans were out of the questions, so most of my days were spent with all of us sitting around being with one another. I would get special time with my son and daughter in the mornings and evenings when Harm would either make breakfast or Dinner. Then at night I would receive my gifts, usually handmade cards, and of course additions to my scrapbook along with something special.

My first Mother's day with Lucas added to our family was when I noticed our family was going to be a little more hectic. Harm was sent out on an investigation a few days before, and I was at home taking care of one kid getting over the flu, one who missed his daddy, and one who just wanted the house quiet so he could sleep. By night everyone had settled, and I was presented by the biggest card I had ever seen. It was two times the size of my head and each one of my children had drawn a picture on it, including my youngest with the help of his older sister. I was touched. I even received a call from Harm that night wishing me a happy mother's day. He told me that he let his mother and Gram's know about his predicament and they both responded with a few harsh words towards the Navy.

My first mother's day with Haleigh was a scary, since her gift to me was to send me into early labor. It had started the day before and after several hours of I.V. drip my contractions had stopped, but the doctor wanted to keep me in the hospital so I could have a few days of bed rest. I was a little disappointed considering I knew that Harm had to have planned something big. Thinking about it, when I looked at Harm he didn't seem that disappointed. I had my wakeup call from my phone ringing. On the other end all my children where on the line ready to yell "Happy Mother's Day" at me. I couldn't help but laugh. By lunch time my room was covered with balloons and flowers all saying Happy Mother's Day and notes of love. Around dinner time Harm and the kids had arrived with a homemade dinner. Over dinner they all shared their gifts with me. Either homemade or bought, I loved them all.

As I sit here listening to the wind blow through the trees I can't help but wonder what Harm's big plans are for this mother's day. I've seen him and the kids talking in secret. I know it has to be something big, since they all clam up when I enter the room. I hear footsteps on the stairwell and turn to see my husband coming down. He gives me a sheepish smile, telling me in his subtle way that he was lonely up there without me. I smile back and pat the spot next to me. After a few of his quick steps he's snuggled up next to me, his arms wrapped around me. I kiss him lightly on the cheek, hoping to put my plan into action. "So flyboy, what's my special present for today?" I ask playing with his ear. I see him smile deviously before answering.

"You'll have to wait to see. You know the kids would kill me if I told," he says hugging me a little tighter. I laugh at his antics, but before I can tease him more I'm ambushed by our two littlest.

"Mommy Mommy, Happy Mommy's Day," Haleigh says to me as she scrambles onto my lap. I give her a good morning and thank you kiss and then turn to Lucas. He looks at me with his big brown eyes and says, "I love you too mommy, Happy mother's day."

"Thank you sweetie." I reply pulling him next to me. Once we've got our youngest between us I can only imagine what is taking my eldest so long.

I look at Harm and see that he has the same question on his mind, but before he can move to get them I pull him back down and pull him into a kiss. "So my little munchkins what are your plans for today?" I ask hoping one of them will give up the answer.

"We're not telling mommy." Lucas says with a sneaky grin on his face. I nod in understanding then look to the stairs again as I hear my oldest heading down the stairs.

"Hey mom, happy mother's day" Kayla and Ryan say at the same time as they wrap their arms around me.

"Thank you sweeties, so since you're all up now, what's my surprise?" I ask my impatience getting the better of me. I see them all smile at me and before I know it they've ambushed me. I'm lead back upstairs by my daughters, who help pick out my clothes and do my hair. Apparently today I am going to brunch with my family.

"Happy Mother's Day Sarah," Harm says handing me a bouquet of roses as I come down the stairs. I take the flowers from him before placing a kiss on his lips. With everyone ready we all head out to my favorite little bistro in Alexandria. It's pretty sad that I have a standing reservation at this place every mother's day.

Having ordered our food I sit back and watch my family. I've gotten my gifts. From Kayla a simple necklace with a rose at the end. From Ryan I've received a picture of a clean room along with a promise to keep it that way, and a coupon for a day out with just him and me. Though I think it's his sneaky way to get a motorcycle ride. From Lucas I've received a coupon book for a wide range of things. Finally from Haleigh I've received a bracelet to match hers. I've thanked my children for my gifts, for without them I would not be a mother. I then turn to my husband and thank him silently. Without his help I would never have become a mother.


End file.
